Cuéntame una Historia
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: ¿Cómo conoció Thranduil a su esposa? Esa es la historia que le cuenta a su hijo pequeño, Legolas.


Aquí va la tercera historia de Adromir, esta vez con un poco de romance :)

Era la tormenta más feroz que se había visto nunca en el reino. Un rayo cruzó el cielo negro y los truenos retumbaban y sacudían la tierra. El viento aullaba a la vez que la pesada lluvia golpeaba contra los muros de palacio.

Acurrucado debajo de las mantas de su cama, Legolas se tapó los oídos mientras intentaba dejar de escuchar el sonido aterrador, pero la tormenta seguía volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, y cuando otro trueno y relámpago estallaron, el principito gritó de miedo y salió disparado de la cama, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Su hermano Keldarion no estaba en casa. El príncipe heredero estaba durmiendo en los cuarteles del Comandante Linden con otros novatos, pues estaban llevando a cabo unas largas clases de teoría sobre 'guerra y batalla' que el comandante había organizado para los jóvenes guerreros del Bosque Negro. Sin su hermano mayor, Legolas solo tenía otro lugar seguro, su padre.

Thranduil estaba profundamente dormido cuando algo aterrizó en la cama a su lado, despertándolo al instante. Se sentó de golpe y levantó los puños por reflejo, preparándose para enfrentarse al agresor que se había atrevido a perturbar su sueño. Pero el rey corrigió rápidamente su movimiento cuando vio el pequeño bulto tembloroso bajo la colcha y parpadeó ante la visión inesperada, estupefacto.

"¿Legolas? ¿Eres tú?"

El bulto murmuró algo incoherentemente. Thranduil puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la sábana para revelar la diminuta figura de su hijo menor allí acurrucado. Su hijo le sonrió tímidamente.

"Hola, padre."

"Hola a ti también –Thranduil arqueó una ceja-. ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?"

"Pues… -Legolas se mordió los labios mientras juzgaba el estado de ánimo de su padre-. Me estoy escondiendo."

"¿Escondiéndote, dices? –ahora Thranduil frunció el ceño, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho-. ¿Escondiéndote de qué?"

"Um… de los rayos."

Thranduil parecía aún más confundido.

"Por el amor de los Valar, Legolas, ¿y eso por qué?"

"¡Porque me van a golpear! –afirmó el príncipe-. Kel me dijo una vez que las tormentas ocurren porque las estrellas del cielo están enojadas. ¡Envían los rayos para castigar a los niños pequeños traviesos!"

Thranduil se vio en dificultades para mantener una cara seria. Estaba intentando detener su risa cuando Legolas terminó de explicarse.

 _Pobre niño. Parece que debo tener una charla con Kel sobre asustar a su hermano pequeño de esta manera,_ pensó.

Evitando sonreír, Thranduil puso la expresión más severa que pudo y le preguntó a su hijo:

"¿Te has portado mal, Legolas?"

Legolas se mordió los labios y jugueteó con el borde de la colcha, evitando la mirada de su padre.

"Um… creo que sí."

El corazón de Thranduil se aceleró un poco. _O-Oh. Este muchacho travieso se ha ido de caza de nuevo_ , pensó con ansiedad.

"Legolas, ¿qué hiciste?"

"¿Que qué hice?"

"Sí."

"¿De verdad quieres saber?"

"Sí."

"¿No te vas a enfadar si te lo digo?"

"Eso depende."

"¿De qué?"

Thranduil suspiró mientras su hijo intentaba cambiar de tema.

"¡Legolas, solo dime lo que hiciste o te juro que te tiraré de las orejas!"

Cuando sus labios empezaron a temblar de nuevo, Legolas habló apresuradamente.

"Puse sal en el tarro del azúcar del cocinero esta mañana."

El rey parpadeó. Y parpadeó otra vez.

"¿Eso es todo?"

Su hijo asintió.

"Eso es todo."

Entonces Thranduil rompió a reír y se rodeó el vientre con un brazo mientras se sacudía de risa.

"Entonces esa era la razón por la que el pudin de la cena sabía tan… tan… bueno… salado."

Legolas se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"¿No estás enfadado conmigo?"

Mirando con cariño a su hijo, el rey sonrió.

"No, pero seguro que el cocinero sí."

La sonrisa del príncipe se esfumó al recordar la cara del jefe de cocineros de la familia de Thranduil. Apostaba algo a que no tendría más galletas después de esto. En ese mismo momento, un rayo cayó justo por fuera de la ventana de Thranduil y el trueno rugió y retumbó sobre el techo de palacio. Legolas gritó y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre, temblando y gimiendo de miedo. Riéndose, Thranduil abrazó a su hijo con más fuerza y frotó la espalda del príncipe con dulzura.

"No, no. No tengas miedo. El rayo no te golpeará, al menos mientras te quedes dentro."

Con los ojos enormes y asustados, Legolas miró a su padre.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo –el rey asintió-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación para que puedas…?"

"¡No! –el príncipe negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, apretando los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre-. Quiero dormir contigo. Por favor, padre. Por favor, ¿puedo dormir aquí?"

"Como quieras, pequeño" –asintió Thranduil con una sonrisa.

Era difícil para él permanecer indiferente debido a lo asustado que se veía su hijo. Sin embargo, el rey sabía que ya no iba a dormir tranquilamente, ¡puesto que el sueño de su hijo pequeño era de todo menos tranquilo! Legolas dormía como si estuviera jugando, ocupando toda la cama con los brazos extendidos y con las piernas moviéndose por todos lados. ¡Incluso una vez Thranduil se había despertado besando el pie desnudo de su hijo!

"Aquí, pon la cabeza en mi pecho –lo invitó Thranduil cuando se recostó de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Legolas hizo lo que le dijo, sin soltar a su padre- Ahora ve a dormir" –dijo a continuación tirando de las sábanas sobre ambos.

"Pero no puedo dormir, no con el viento que sigue aullando ahí afuera" –se quejó Legolas, apretándose más contra el pecho de su padre.

El rey puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

"Entonces cierra los ojos. Eso podría ayudar."

"No, no –protestó su hijo- Todavía puedo oír el viento, ¿lo oyes? Se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Creo que está intentando cogerme."

"Pero qué… -Thranduil estalló en risas-. No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea absurda, Legolas, pero el viento es inofensivo."

"Pero el sonido asusta mucho" –Legolas hizo un puchero, trazando con un dedo la clavícula de su padre.

El rey suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir dormir más esa noche.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

Su hijo levantó la mirada con el rostro brillando de emoción.

"¿Contarme una historia?"

"¿Contarte una historia?" –ahora empezaba a sonar como un maldito loro.

"Sí, padre. Cuéntame un cuento. Cualquier historia que haga que deje de oír el viento."

"Hmmm –Thranduil pensó intentando encontrar algo apropiado para apaciguar a su hijo inquieto-. Uh… ¿quieres escuchar la historia de un Balrog que escupe fuego? ¿No? Entonces, ¿qué hay de la historia de rayos enojados buscando a elflings traviesos?"

"¡Padre!" –Legolas protestó casi a punto de llorar.

"Oh, cariño, solo estaba bromeando –riendo, Thranduil empujó la cara de su hijo en el hueco de su cuello y acarició amorosamente las largas trenzas doradas del niño-. Vamos a ver. Historia, historia, historia… ¡Ajá! Creo que sé la mejor historia para contarte."

"¿Cuál?" –preguntó Legolas, frotándose la nariz.

Thranduil contempló a su hijo.

"¿Quieres saber más sobre tu madre? ¿Sobre el momento en que la conocí?"

Legolas inmediatamente sonrió.

"¡Sí! ¡Cuéntame, padre! ¡Quiero oír esa historia otra vez!" –chilló.

"Apostaba que dirías eso" –Thranduil sonrió y se inclinó para hacerle cosquillas a su hijo en la barriga. El joven príncipe rió y gritó sin control.

No mucho después, con su hijo apoyado justo al lado de su corazón, el rey del Bosque Negro comenzó su relato.

Estaba empezando el anochecer. El reino del Gran Bosque Verde caía rápidamente en la oscuridad mientras una alta figura de cabellos dorados se dirigía enfadado hacia el arroyo que había detrás del palacio en construcción.

Sus puños estaban apretados y sus ojos azules resplandecían, pues Thranduil intentaba mantener su temperamento bajo control, cosa que no era fácil. Todavía estaba agitado por la acalorada discusión que acababa de tener con el rey. El príncipe heredero se sintió muy ofendido cuando su padre le prohibió participar en la batalla contra Dol Guldur.

"Te necesito aquí –había dicho el rey Oropher-. Hay mucho que hacer en este reino que acabamos de fundar. No puedo manejar el gobierno yo solo."

Thranduil no creía ni una palabra de eso. Sabía que su padre era un rey competente, un noble señor de los Sindar que había dirigido el viaje hacia el este de Lindon para establecerse entre los elfos silvanos y fundar un reino en el bosque. Como líder nato, Oropher podría gobernar el reino con los ojos cerrados. Pero, protector con sus hijos y preocupado por su linaje, el rey se mostraba reacio a enviar a su hijo mayor al peligro.

Pero Thranduil era un guerrero excepcional. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabía! Él no estaba hecho para sentarse tranquilamente en una sala y escuchar quejarse a todo el mundo. Él no había nacido para sentarse en una sala de conferencias y discutir sobre políticas aburridas y protocolos. Él no había nacido para sostener una pluma y escribir largas cartas a otros reyes y señores. ¡Nació para sostener una espada y pelear como si su vida dependiera de ello!

"¡Maldita sea! ¡No me gusta ser un príncipe! –Thranduil furioso y maldiciendo se quitó la túnica. Señor, necesitaba desesperadamente darse un chapuzón para refrescarse la cabeza- ¿Por qué no puede ver que no estoy hecho para ser su heredero?" –murmuró saltando sobre un pie para quitarse la bota izquierda.

Cuando intentaba quitarse la otra, sus oídos de repente captaron el sonido de salpicaduras de agua procedentes de la corriente. Thranduil frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién se atrevería a invadir su santuario privado. Descalzo y con el torso desnudo, sin duda buscando pelea, rodeó un árbol grande y un grupo de arbustos caminando rápidamente hacia el sonido.

De repente se quedó inmóvil ante lo que vio, a la vez que su ira se esfumaba rápidamente. Con la boca abierta, el príncipe miró con asombro el espectáculo cautivador que se encontró en el agua. Él parpadeó, pensando que estaba imaginando cosas. Pero la belleza de pelo azabache seguía allí, flotando sobre su espalda mientras se desplazaba perezosamente por el agua con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios bien formados.

Thranduil sabía que estaba siendo grosero al mirar así a una joven semidesnuda, pero no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Su pelo se movía como seda negra con la corriente, sus pestañas eran endiabladamente largas, descansando como un par de medias lunas oscuras contra sus mejillas pálidas y, bajo la luz del crepúsculo, su piel parecía de puro alabastro, como una perla.

Valar. ¡Nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso! La doncella tuvo que percatarse de su presencia, porque de repente se incorporó de golpe y rápidamente miró a su alrededor. Cuando sus enormes ojos plateados lo encontraron, chilló y velozmente se cubrió con los brazos. Con la cara cada vez más roja y sintiéndose como un espía, Thranduil se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y tartamudeando.

"Yo… yo… Perdóname. Yo estaba… es decir… yo no sabía que… eh… lo siento."

Sin recibir respuesta tras un rato, Thranduil fue a darse la vuelta esperando su reacción, pero cuando movió la cabeza la joven habló de pronto.

"¡No mires!"

Mordiéndose los labios para no sonreír, el príncipe dijo.

"Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi señora."

Finalmente, la oyó salir de la corriente. Por el rabillo del ojo, la vio caminar en línea recta hacia una pila de ropa en el suelo."

"Todavía me estás mirando" –lo acusó ella cubriéndose apresuradamente con su manto los delgados hombros y enviándole miradas furtivas al mismo tiempo.

"No puedo evitarlo –Thranduil se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa-. Eres demasiado hermosa para no mirarte."

Ella se congeló a la mitad de atar los cordones de su capa, mirándolo con recelo cuando él se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella. Sonrojándose, no pudo moverse cuando él levantó las manos y terminó de atar los cordones. Luego él sacó suavemente su pelo largo del cuello de su capa, dejándolo suelto por su espalda. Los mechones negros como un cuervo casi alcanzaban sus caderas.

"Soy Thranduil –dijo el príncipe usando todo su encanto en su sonrisa y sus gestos-. ¿Y vos…?"

"Llego tarde –respondió ella con una media sonrisa-. Así que, si me disculpáis…"

Agarró sus zapatillas y lo rodeó, tomando el camino por el que él había venido. Después de varios pasos, se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro. Su boca se movió como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego cambió de opinión y reanudó su camino, andando tan rápido que iba casi corriendo.

Divertido y un poco aturdido, Thranduil la vio marcharse. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía más rápido de lo habitual y que tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

 _Hmmm. El hecho de quedarme en lugar de ir a la batalla no fue tan malo después de todo,_ pensó. _¿Quién será ella?_

En los días siguientes, Thranduil intentó ser lo más discreto posible mientras hizo algunas investigaciones para averiguar la identidad de la doncella. Pero, de alguna manera, su padre se enteró de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Qué es eso que he oído sobre que estás buscando a una mujer?" –le preguntó Oropher a su hijo una semana después, mientras desayunaban juntos.

Thranduil se atragantó con su té. Jadeando y tosiendo, miró al rey.

"¿Buscando qué?"

"Una esposa. Alguien me dijo que estás muy ocupado buscando a una hermosa doncella de cabellos azabache, con la piel perlada y los ojos de plata ardiente –Oropher lo miró con firmeza-. ¿No me dijiste una vez que deseabas permanecer soltero hasta que los huargos volaran? ¿Por qué ese cambio de parecer?"

"¡Por todos los…! –Thranduil suspiró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco-. No estoy buscando a una doncella. ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Si no es una mujer, ¿entonces a quién buscas?"

"¡A nadie! –el joven príncipe elevó las manos, con su famoso temperamento alzándose rápidamente-. ¿Cuál es el problema, de todos modos? Solo estaba paseando intentando conocer mejor a nuestra gente."

"Oh, ¿en serio? –Oropher no creía que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Arqueó las cejas, muy divertido al ver a su hijo tan agitado-. ¿Entonces por qué buscas a una doncella de cabello oscuro en particular? Debes estar haciéndolo por alguna razón."

"No hay ninguna razón, padre. Solo déjalo ya" –Thranduil apretó los dientes al sentir que hasta su cuello se ruborizaba de la vergüenza. ¡Gracias a los Valar que sus hermanos menores no estaban alrededor para presenciar esto o no lo iban a dejar en paz nunca!

Oropher solo rio en respuesta. Entonces, para evitar una discusión, llevó la conversación hacia otros asuntos.

"El señor Calafalas nos hará una visita esta mañana – dijo el rey-. Espero que estés aquí."

Thranduil le envió a su padre una mirada perpleja.

"¿Es necesario? Ya he hecho planes para dar un paseo."

Oropher carraspeó.

"Cancélalo. Es importante."

"¿Alguna razón de por qué lo es?" –la voz del príncipe era fría como el hielo.

"Va a traer a su hija, él…"

"¡Lo sabía! –Thranduil arrojó su servilleta-. ¡No vas a comprometerme con ella!"

"¡¿Vas a dejarme terminar?! –rugió Oropher-. De verdad, Thranduil, no sé de dónde sacaste ese carácter. Tienes que aprender a contenerte un poco, mantener la cabeza fría y ser más tranquilo. Un príncipe no puede ser tan impulsivo."

Thranduil mantuvo la boca cerrada y miró su plato, un poco avergonzado por la reprimenda.

"Ahora, ¿dónde estaba? –Oropher frunció el ceño-. Oh, sí. Calafalas y su hija. Es posible que hayas oído que hay una curandera mística, un manyan, entre los silvanos. Calafalas nos la presentará."

"¿Un manyan? –ahora Thranduil estaba interesado-. ¿Te refieres a una persona que puede curar con el simple toque de su mano? ¿Y ella es la hija de Calafalas?"

"Exactamente."

"Oh –Thranduil parecía disgustado-. Perdóneme, padre. Creo que exageré."

"Seguro que lo hiciste –Oropher sonrió, viéndose bastante preocupado-. Dime la verdad, hijo. ¿Algo te preocupa?"

El príncipe vio la disculpa en la mirada de su padre y deseó poder retirar sus palabras anteriores.

"Nada me molesta, padre. Es solo que me siento un poco encerrado."

"Ya veo –Oropher asintió-. ¿El paseo hará que te sientas mejor?"

El rostro de Thranduil se iluminó.

"Gracias, padre. Te lo prometo, estaré de vuelta antes de que él llegue. Y lo siento por la…"

"No te preocupes por eso. Ahora vete."

Thranduil se sentía mucho mejor después del paseo. Pero cuando llegó al patio del palacio una hora más tarde, vio que Calafalas acababa de llegar con su séquito. Como unos de los nobles y respetables señores de los elfos silvanos, Calafalas intercambió saludos con el rey Oropher.

Pero no fue Calafalas quien captó el interés de Thranduil, sino la dama de blanco que estaba a su lado, obviamente, la hija manyan de Calafalas. Ella lo atrapó mirándola y se sonrojó al instante, bajando la mirada para observar sus pies.

 _¡Vaya suerte!_ Thranduil sonreía mientras dejaba al mozo de cuadra llevarse a su semental. _Es la doncella del río._

La dama elfa se acercó un poco más a su padre y con recato intentó evitar la mirada del apuesto guerrero de cabellos dorados. Su corazón latía un poco más rápido. No es que no estuviera satisfecha con la atención del príncipe, por el contrario, se sentía increíblemente halagada. Ella se sonrojó aún más al recordar el incidente del río hacía varios días. Había tenido maravillosos sueños sobre él desde entonces y no les había encontrado sentido. Hasta ahora.

"¡Ah, Thranduil! Estás en casa. Al fin –anunció Oropher cuando vio a su hijo-. Ven, permíteme presentarte al señor Calafalas y a su hija, Marwana."

Deseoso de complacerles, Thranduil se adelantó. Y de repente, el infierno se desató.

Una abeja perdida se había alejado del jardín y voló demasiado cerca del caballo del príncipe que el mozo de cuadra estaba alejando. El animal se asustó al instante y empezó a relinchar de miedo, sacudiéndose y dando patadas. Soltándose del agarre del mozo, el caballo entró en pánico y huyó, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Calafalas y su hija.

No hubo tiempo para pensar. Oropher agarró inmediatamente a Calafalas, tirando de él fuera del peligro. Pero Marwana se quedó donde estaba, paralizada, mirando con horror al caballo que se le echaba encima. Todavía a varios pies de distancia de ella, Thranduil hizo lo único que podía para salvar su vida. Saltó y se estrelló contra ella, tirándola al suelo hasta que estaba sobre ella.

Segundos después, los cascos del caballo golpearon su espalda. Thranduil dio un grito de angustia, pero seguía suficientemente lúcido como para seguir cubriendo a Marwana con su cuerpo.

Casi lo que parecía una vida más tarde, el semental dejó finalmente de retozar en estado de pánico. Varios guardias habían cogido rápidamente al caballo y estaban tratando de calmarlo acariciando su brillante pelaje negro con dulzura. Entonces, todo el mundo rodeó a las dos figuras que seguían inmóviles en el suelo.

"¡Thranduil!" –Oropher estaba aterrorizado mientras se arrodillaba junto a su hijo y palideció cuando vio la sangre que corría libremente de su boca. Los ojos del príncipe estaban cerrados y en su cara se veía que estaba en una gran cantidad de dolor.

Calafalas también estaba frenético mientras revisaba a su hija pero, para sorpresa de todos, Marwana estaba consciente y completamente ilesa. Ella estaba muy pálida y agitada, pero sana.

"Ayúdame, padre –dijo ella, intentando mover el cuerpo de Thranduil-. Estoy bien, pero… rápido. Ayúdame a darle la vuelta."

Los elfos trabajaron juntos para colocar al príncipe suavemente sobre su espalda. Marwana ya estaba tirando hacia atrás de sus mangas largas para dejar espacio para sus manos. Ajena a la suciedad de su pelo y a las manchas de sangre de Thranduil en el corpiño de su vestido blanco, colocó las manos en la parte superior de su pecho y cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

La manyan en ella podía sentir los huesos rotos de la columna vertebral y las costillas de Thranduil, sus pulmones y su bazo rotos. Sabiendo que él valientemente había soportado esa agonía para salvar su vida se aseguraría de sanarlo completamente. Así que ella lo sanó, con la energía que fluía desde su cuerpo a sus dedos.

Cuando él abrió los ojos un rato más tarde, la primera persona que vio Thranduil fue la doncella del río, la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca. Y ella le estaba sonriendo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque débilmente.

"¿Empezamos de nuevo, mi señora? Soy Thranduil."

Ella se rio en voz baja.

"Y yo Marwana. Encantada de conocerle, Su Alteza."

Y a partir de ese momento, los dos se volvieron uno.

El sonido de la respiración de su hijo sacó a Thranduil de sus recuerdos. Él miró hacia abajo y sonrió tiernamente. El pequeño Legolas se había quedado dormido, acurrucado contra el cuello de su padre.

Thranduil suspiró mientras miraba con adoración el hermoso rostro de su hijo, que era una réplica exacta del de Marwana. Ella había muerto dándolo a luz a él, y parecía apropiado que el niño heredara su capacidad de curación. Legolas era el manyan más joven de la historia, y eso asustaba a Thranduil, pues el niño tenía 'problema' como su segundo nombre, siempre aterrizando en un lío tras otro.

Después de meter un mechón de pelo díscolo tras la oreja de su hijo, Thranduil abrazó el pequeño cuerpo hasta que apoyaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza del niño, apenas consciente de que la fuerte tormenta en el exterior de estaba calmando.

"Duerme bien, pequeño –susurró Thranduil, inclinándose para besar la sien de su hijo-. Tu madre y yo cuidaremos de ti. Que duermas bien."

Y en algún lugar de los sueños vívidos y coloridos de Legolas, su madre le estaba diciendo exactamente lo mismo.


End file.
